A Magical Night
by Latasha LeRon
Summary: It's the Yule Ball, and some of the couples just aren't working out. Short, one shot, Draco/Hermione. Please read and review. Even if it's just one word, I like to know what people think.


**AN: Just something to keep you entertained and to keep my brain Juices flowing :) Please tell me what you think! I have lots of silent readers. I wish you would give me an idea of stuff you like and what you'd like to happen. This is a one shot.**

* * *

Hermione sneaked out to the hallway, tugging at her dress to get it straightened out again, hiding a small tear in the crinoline. "Knew I should have fixed this earlier," she muttered as the underskirt tore a little further.

She sighed and sat down on the empty stairs, not wanting to go back in and find Krum. She felt bad, knowing that he liked her, and she didn't feel anything back. She couldn't take the silence as they danced, which made her feel more uncomfortable than content. There wasn't any chemistry for her, and that was that.

She heard set of footsteps running towards her, and she hid behind the railing, watching as Draco came around the corner, looking over his shoulder and sighing. He turned towards the stairs and froze, noticing Hermione for the first time.

"Hello, Granger," he drawled. "Ditching your date too?"

Hermione shrugged. "I guess. Pansy not working out as well as you planned?"

"Nope." They stayed there awkwardly for a moment, then Hermione moved and patted the stair next to her.

"Pull up a slab of marble. I could use the company." Draco's eye caught on the tear in Hermione's skirt, then he sat next to her.

"Is that the real reason you aren't going back in?"

Hemione shook her head. "My excuse. Actually, I just feel awkward around Krum now."

"Ah."

"... You looked like you were running pretty fast."

"Oh, yeah. Pansy is getting awfully clingy."

Hemione looked down at her knees, afraid the silence would turn out like the ones with Krum, but she didn't know what else to say.

Draco looked over, about to ask a question, when Dumbledore's voice started getting louder. "-this way. I think Mr. Malfoy may have as well."

"Draco?" Pansy's voice called.

"Her-mon-ee?" Viktor called with a thick accent.

Draco grabbed Hemione's hand and pulled her up the stairs. "Come on, hurry." Hermione followed as he pulled her along, up the stairs and down a side corridor, wincing as her heels caught on her skirt and tore the delicate fabric with a loud _ssssssttttttkkkkkk!_

Draco pulled her behind a tapestry where there was a little alcove, then put a finger to his lips as footsteps hurried past them.

"I don't see them. I hardly can believe they'd run off together..."

Viktor let out a heavy sigh, then his booted footsteps retreated. Pansy's quickly followed as she called out, "Hey! I'm available now! Viktor Krum! Wait up!"

Hermione waited a beat before letting out a small giggle. "That didn't take long. That's some girlfriend you've got there, Malfoy."

Draco looked at her, his gaze serious. "She's not my girlfriend." Hermione's breath caught, and she blushed as he closed the already small gap between them, as she pressed her back against the wall. He leaned against the wall,bringing his lips within mere inches of hers. "The position is open for filling."

Hermione didn't dare breathe, her only movement was the beating of her heart and her hand trying to close the tear in her skirt, which now bared her thigh. Draco placed his hand over hers, stilling it, then whispered softly in her ear.

"Hermione."

"Draco," she breathed, then turned her head to capture his lips. The sparks were instantaneous, and Hermione melted as Draco pulled her close to him, his hand brushing her skin. His touch was electrocuting, his lips, soft and smooth, yet demanding as the long years of tension rushed out in one moment.

As Draco pulled his lips away from hers, he pressed her against the wall and kissed her jaw, her neck, his hands wandering along her sides. Hermione twisted her fingers in his hair, closing her eyes. As he kissed her collarbone, he looked up with a question, letting his fingers trail along her thigh. Hermione's eyes opened briefly, affirmation in them.

The tapestry blew to the side and the two didn't have time to untangle themselves as Professor Snape held up his lit wand. His expression was almost as shocked as theirs, then he quickly regained his composure.

"Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy, you two were the last people I expected to find back here. I suggest you return to the dance and your friends. No lollygagging." Draco helped Hermione straighten her dress as she fixed her hair, and his, blushing terribly.

"Actually, I think I'll turn in for the night," she said softly. "What with m-my dress."

"Night, Hermione," Draco said with a smile, backing down the hallway quickly. he stopped enough to ask, "See you tomorrow?" When she nodded, he turned and shot down the hall.

"Goodnight, Professor," Hermione stated quickly, running quickly towards Gryffindor tower, skirt bunched in her hand. She smiled to herself as she ducked through the portrait hole, remembering the feel of Draco's hands and lips. _What a strange, wonderful night._


End file.
